When Doves Cry
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: “Angelina,” she replied looking up to him, she placed her hand in his. Angelina couldn’t help but notice how familiar he looked. “Angelina,” he thought, “that name suited her just right”and walked down the street smiling.
1. Till we meet again

A/n: I am so very sorry. I just really felt like re-doing this chapter of the story because I accidentally deleted the first one... I know stupid huh? Any way here it is.

Rating: PG-13 but may change.

Genre: Suspense/Romance

Summary: just read...

It was in the middle of the November days where leaves fell leaving an earthy trace on the cool hard floor, where kids played endlessly in the piles of dead leaves, and where the fresh scent that whispered autumn beckoned to everything around it.

Angelina and Fred walked down the streets holding hands and planting kisses on one another's cheek. They talked endlessly on everything and nothing.

They whispered to each other reminiscing the times that their love triangle became a magnetic circle, bringing them closer and making their first kiss more than anything they had ever felt...love.

Fred held Angelina tightly around the waist "I love you," he whispered.

For this couple the word love couldn't really sum things up between the two, including the countless times that they made love.

It was more than just that, it was more than anything and everything...

Angelina softly pulled away from Fred "I love you more," she whispered kissing his lips. His lips felt yearning like air and water, a need.

She loved him because he understood her, and to him the same. Fred and Angelina stood there holding hands for what if felt like days. Nothing mattered to them when they were together.

Who knew that someday it would come crashing all down?...

Fred looked at his watch and moaned softly. Angelina squeezed him tightly, she knew he had to go to work and she hated that.

"I'll try to make it in by eight," Fred pressed his lips against hers, kissed her deeply and apperated to work.

Angelina walked down the street...he wasn't going to make it because just like every other promise it was broken. She choked back her tears. Angelina walked down the street looking down at her shoes giving in, she let her tears roll down he cheek and onto her black trench coat, when she was confronted by tall object knocking her cold to the autumn floor.

Everything was a blur to her, and everything seemed to be moving too fast. Slowly, her gaze focused on the bluest eyes she had ever saw.

"Are you okay M'lady? It was all my fault. I should have been looking to where I was going." He reached out a hand. Angelina eyes focused on his face. He had black hair with bright blue eyes. He had an English accent and dimples when he smiled down on her.

The man squatted down beside her, studying her. Her cheeks and nose were red from the wind nipping at it ever so slightly. Her hair was the deepest brown that curled into a million curls, never stopping, only stopping when you wanted the to.

Angelina's face glowed with the little sun that shown making her full lips look radiant against her smooth ebony skin. He resisted the urge to touch her hair when his eyes looked into hers. She was crying. Why would a beautiful girl be crying? He needed to know her name.

"Are you alright? Miss?"

Angelina snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Angelina," she replied looking up to him, she placed her hand in his. She could tell she stared longer than she thought. Angelina couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked.

She couldn't place her finger on it, but it was something. Angelina looked away and helped him collect his groceries off the floor. He apologized to her again and they departed their separate ways. He stopped and watched her enter the shop.

"Angelina," he thought, "that name suited her just right" and walked down the street smiling.

But little did they Angelina know, that this was not the last they would see each other.

A/N: I hope you like the changes. Because I lost the other one..ughh.


	2. And your name is?

I am finally updating this story. I had this huge writers lock and I was beginning to think that I failed you all. I am so happy that you guys reviewed my chapter. This chapter is rather long thats eleven pages thank you very much. I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Evilevergreen: I am happy you love this so far. No.. you don't have to beg (lol) though it helped a lot. at posting this ASAP I am loving your stories.

Angelface04: Ha what can I say writers BLock.

XxCan't ChangexX: Thanks. I am trying to practice on being more descriptive.

Shea LaRoc: Updated.

Ileana Dubaer: Coming up!

K-iska-Muggle-Girl-0731: Thanks!

So thank you all. Ideas are more than welcomed.

Rating: PG- 13 but it may change.  
  
Genre: Romance/?  
  
Summary: just read it...um Kay- South Park.

Angelina opened the door to her apartment. The walls were tasteful with pictures of younger days that lined the wall. The sofa complimented the walls. Which was sky blue. It was simple, yet cozy. The floor was wooded with blotches of paint on the floor from her and Fred painting. She could recall the incident when Fred wanted to play.

"Angelina, you look beautiful." Fred nuzzled his nose in her neck. He smirked and kissed her "but you'd look even better in paint." Fred dabbed her nose with paint and watched Angelina get angry. She took her paintbrush and put in Fred's fire red hair which was now streaked with white

"You look old, Fred" she said matter-of-factly. A grin plastered Fred's face. He picked up the paint bucket and dumped it on her head. "You too Angel." Angelina lounged towards him.

"FRED!"

Gently she sat the groceries on the table as she took off her coat and sat it down on the dark blue sofa. Angelina plopped down on the sofa exhausted from walking. The grocery shop was ten blocks from her house but she refused to apparate. The day was beautiful, the night... beautiful. It was autumn. She couldn't help but notice the beautiful leaves that turned from yellow to deep orange. How night smelled sweet sometimes when it rained, and how quite and snug her house felt when it was the end of the autumn and light snowflakes fell on her doorsteps making her house look concealed by the snow.

She got up from the sofa and peered outside. It was beginning to rain. She went over back to the sofa and closed her eyes simultaneously running her slim fingers through her curled raven hair softy.

Her cat, Sterling, laid lazily on Angelina's stomach. Purring with affection as she stroked his head. Sterling cocked his head to the left.

"Hey, lovely" she mumbled.

Angelina caressed his neck and closed her eyes again. That's when she thought of him. The events of what happened today playing in her head.

" Are you okay M' lady? It was all my fault. I should have been looking to where I was going." He reached out a hand, face blush from the fall. Angelina looked up at the man who bumped into her. He had black hair with bright blue eyes. He had an English accent and dimples when he smiled down on her. The man squatted down "Are you alright? Miss?"

"Angelina" she replied looking up into his eyes, she placed a he hand in his.

No matter how hard tried on focusing on sleep while listening to he rain tip tap on her windowpane, Angelina couldn't help but notice the somewhat familiar but unknown man. ... The man that made her smile. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts. She had been engaged to Fred for two years and she was thinking this?  
  
Angelina resoluted cooking and decided to order out, Chinese food was far better than her cooking right about now. She stretched and reached into her black trench coat pocket. She cursed softly "Shit" and looked under her sofa "where's my wallet?" She stood up again and put on her coat. She probably dropped it outside. Double shit.

Angelina was about to head out the apartment when there was a rap at her door. She opened the door to see a very handsome and drenched man smiling sheepishly. His blue eyes meeting her brown ones, his dark hair dripped with water that slid down his sharp chin. She met this man before, but where? That's when it hit her...

"I came to bring you this..." he held up her red wallet. It was dripping wet with rainwater onto the wooden floor.

"Thank you very much." Angelina's eyes lit up. She wanted to hug him, despite the fact he was wet.

"Yeah you dropped it when I bumped into you earlier. I am sorry" he said softly "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have lost this... I am so stupid." He mumbled to himself.

So that's where they met...No? She felt they met before that.

"No your not. I was wondering where it was. Glad it ended up in your hands than a thief's. i mght not have found it. So thank you very much. I was looking all over for this. Thank you again." Angelina looked at his clothes. They were soaked, and hung close to his skin as if plastered from the rain. "**Don't just look at him**," he inner self told her "**invite him in... he won't bite.**"

"You must be freezing. You can come in if you like. I have extra dry clothes you can change into."

"No, you shouldn't" he said kindly.

"It's the least I can do for a new friend," she said softly.

"Thank you" he stepped inside her apartment. It was warm and cozy. Just like any person would imagine. Angelina slipped off his coat and hung it up. "I can get some clothes while you get comfy." He smelled like French vanilla and autumn rain.

The man walked over to the sofa and sat down. He ran his fingers over the intreior on the sofa. He looked around her living room. It had an ebony wood coffee table with piles of magazines on it. The TV. was further next to a shelf of DVDs and tapes... muggle movies. Hi eyes wondered on a picture of Angelina hugging another guy with red hair with a goofy grin. "Maybe a friend" he thought, though still unsure of his assumption

"Is this your friend Angelina?" he said calling back to her. They looked happy.

"Who?"

"The man in the picture with you." Angelina walked in with a black long sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans-Fred's clothes. He took the clothes out of her hands softly.

"Thank you" he replied, his hands slightly brushing against hers. Angelina blushed slightly and walked to the kitchen to retrieve two cups o tea.

"He's my fiancé" she said walking to the kitchen "one of the most fascinating men I've met"

"Who?"

"The fascinating man in the picture there"

"So far huh?" he mumbled softly so she couldn't hear.

He grimaced as he sat the frame down on the table, he envied the so-called fascinating man. "Oh" he said barely a whisper.

Angelina came out and sat next to him handing him the cup of tea. He caught sight of the ring on her left hand and winced slightly looking away quickly and into her eyes.

"Where is he now?"

Angelina sipped her tea and sat it down. "Working" she hated the way it sounded as it rolled off her tongue. Work work. work. "He's supposed to be back by noon... or what ever." She smirked "Fred and his promises."

She looked up and caught him staring at her. Their eyes caught contact but Angelina looked away. There was a very uncomfortable moment of silence. Only the sound of pooring rain could be heard.

Tip tap tap tip tip tip tap tip...

"Well," he said breaking the silence "I am going to change out of these clothes, but which way do I go to the bathroom?"

"It's um two doors down on the right" Angelina said not looking up, staring into her mug. She half smiled and watched him leave to change. She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. Angelina couldn't do this. Think. I love my fiancé. Five minutes past and he came out. His hair curled from being wet. Angelina gaped at him. She hated to admit it but he looked mighty fine in Fred's clothing. The black shirt fitted a little tight on him showing off his muscles. His eyes electrifying and familiar. He dried his hair, his skin was still damp from the rain, making his pale skin glow slightly. She watched him towel dry his hair as he walked in. He looked up, caught her eye and smirked. He laughed softly as she looked away nervously. He ignored this and said coolly "Um, sorry if I am interfering with what ever you might had planned" he came around the sofa and sat next to Angelina softly brushing up against her.

Angelina shivered, He felt so cold and smelled so sweet. Angelina shifted in her seat feeling rather uncomfortable under his soft touch.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. How about dinner it will be on me, tonight at eight" He smiled "here's my number if you like to contact me."

Angelina was contemplating if she should go or not. She barely knew the guy. So she played it safe, she half smiled. He saw the look on her face and quickly added "I can honestly understand if you had other plans" he added "but it wouldn't hurt, would it?."

He picked up his coat and his wet things. Sterling curled up to his feet. He petted the cat softly on the head.

"He likes you" Angelina said. He looked up at her. Damn those eyes.

"Yeah, I guess he does. What's his name?"

"Sterling" she said softly "and yours..."

He looked up and leaned in close to her.

He smiled ".... Derrick" he whispered softly leaning in close to whisper it in her ear, his lips brushing softly against her cheek. Derrick leaned back and petted Sterling once more. He walked to the door and paused looking back. "Well, I'll see you around soon... Angelina" and with that she was alone again. She blinked her eyes and touched he cheek softly as she closed her eyes. Angelina lay back on the couch starring at the ceiling. Man oh man.

She met that man again like she wanted, so why did she feel guilty, but guilty of what? Angelina massaged her temples softly. "Well it's just you and me, Sterling." She got up and walked to the kitchen. "Let's see who's called" She pressed the answer machine "maybe Fred called."

You have 1 message **beep**

Angelina went to the fridge to get some ice ream.

"Hey Angie it's me, Fred"-

She took a bite of ice cream and sat Sterling on the floor.

"I am sorry but I won't be able to make it in tonight... I asked my boss if I could have Tuesday off he said I work too much...I'd probably be in around 12 tonight. I am sorry. I love you."

End of message.

"Damn it Fred" she said marching to her room and falling on the bed. Fred promised and like all the other promises he let her down. "Promises" she said in disgust. She had nothing to do and she was going to be alone again. Angelina walked to the living room. She picked up her magazine flipping through it quickly when a piece of paper slipped out ad onto the wooden floor. It was Derrick's phone number.

She paced the room all the while she thought.

_What your doing is wrong, what your doing is wrong. Walk away from the phone **now**_. She ignored her thoughts and dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" it was Derrick.

She froze... What am I thinking? Angelina's heart pounded fast. **It' just a date c'mon.** No, what about Fred? **Fred's at work.** I don't know.** It's just a date, trust me. **I guess it's just a date. **Exactly. **What if?...** What?** What if Fred finds out? **He won't. It' just a date.** But what about Fred?** Your not cheating.**

The last word echoed in her head..** Cheating**.

"Hello?"

Angelina was brought out of her thoughts. She did have a point she was not cheating. I guess one night of fun wouldn't hurt. **Exactly**. She licked her lips nervously **See, just a date**.

"Hey" she responded nervously.

"Hey there. So I guess you have a change of plans?"

"Yeah"

there was that pause again...

"...So what time are you picking me up?"

"8pm.. that's one hour from now"

"Great"

"A pleasure to have to as a guest his evening" Angelina blushed.

"Y-you too... Derrick" she rubbed her forehead.

"At 8. I'll see you then. Bye Miss Angelina"

"Bye Derrick" Slowly she hung up the phone and sighed. She thought as she slipped off her clothes to shower.

What am I doing?

...**having fun**

A/n: that was the longest chapter I've written- sigh. What is Angelina doing.


End file.
